Life of the four sisters
by Tales of Fox
Summary: Through what some would call a twist of fate, the wolf Faunus Summer Rose, And her human husband Taiyang Xiao Long find two orphan girls that they adopt into their family. Now instead of a human and Faunus daughter, they have to raise two of each. Their own little huntress team in the making. (AU with RWBY being sisters and Ruby being a wolf Faunus)
1. Four years old, and two

Chapter 1

Darkness crept over the forest as a small child began lumbering through the forest. The child looked to be about four years old, and was rather small for her age. She wore a white, and blue dress which was now hanging on her as tattered rags of cloth covered in blood spots from the cuts on her arms and legs. Over her left eye was a deep scar still bleeding as a fresh wound would. Her snow white hair hung loosely in a mess. And the only thing she carried was a locket with a picture of her mother still inside.

The pale girl wandered on until she found an old shack in ruins. Not much of a shelter but it was better than waiting outside for something to kill her, or eat her, or Oum knows what else. So she made her way inside and crouched down a pile of wood. Thankfully she had some fire dust so she was able to get a fire going. When she felt the fire sustain itself, she looked at the picture in the locket in her hand, and began to feel tears run down her face.

However, it wasn't long before she noticed someone else behind her. When she turned around, she noticed another girl around her age just watching her. The stranger's clothes were in the same state as her own except with black and Violet colors rather than white and blue. The stranger's hair was long and black but she noticed something on the top of the other girl's head. There were two cat ears that indicated the girl in black was a Faunus.

"What are you doing in my home?" the Faunus questioned suspiciously.

"I'm sorry," the human girl replied, "I have nowhere else to go. Please don't kick me out."

She watched as the Faunus ran over to the fire and kicked it out. Once the flames were extinguished, she looked to the human and said, "Fires attract the Grimm. You just gave us away."

Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Both girls felt overwhelmed with fear at the sound, expecting danger to strike. The human ran towards the Faunus, and kept close to her for security, trembling the whole time. They waited for several minutes for whatever caused the rustling to reveal itself. When it did, both girls felt slight relief at what they saw.

It appeared to be a pair of hunters that arrived. The one on the right was a rather tall man in a golden colored attire. The left was an average sized woman with a red hood over her head and shoulders. The woman approached both girls and pulled off her hood revealing two wolf ears on her head. She extended a hand to both girls, and softly said, "It's okay. You're safe now."

The Faunus child reached out first and grabbed the huntress's hand while the human girl looked frightened. After all, her father had taught her that Faunus were dangerous creatures that were never to be trusted for any reason. Her mother had told her otherwise but there was always that fear that something might happen to her. This also seemed to be a concern that the huntress recognized. Rather than act harshly towards the girl, she smiled and said, "Don't worry. I don't bite."

Hesitantly, the white haired child extended her hand towards the huntress. She only stopped when she was actually able to touch the huntress. However, she noticed that she was getting very tired and practically slumped into the Faunus lady's arms. And only then did the man notice all of the injuries on her. He turned his attention to the woman and said, "Summer we need to get these two to safety."

The woman identified as Summer nodded, and handed the girl in white to the man saying, "Tai, you take her. I'll carry the other girl back."

And with that, the man Tai took the human in his arms while Summer carried the Faunus. Not long after they took off, the human child had drifted into unconsciousness. She only woke up after she felt something small poking her cheek. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she was laying down in a bed of a fairly nice house. However the poking feeling only continued until she looked to find the source.

Her eyes landed on a small Faunus child around two years old. She appeared to be the daughter of Summer from what the human noticed. She wore a little red hood like her mother but her eyes were a bright silver. She continued poking the girl despite the obvious dislike for it until someone from behind her said, "Ruby, mommy told us to leave her alone."

Both children looked towards the doorway to find a small blond girl around the same age as the girl in white standing at the entrance. She looked almost like a tiny female version of that Tai guy. Her eyes looked to be a violet color which was the only thing separating the resemblance between her and Tai. She looked friendly from what the girl could gather, and seemed like the protective type despite being only four. She gave a friendly smile when addressing her guest, "Sorry. My sister likes being around people. My name is Yang."

"Your sister?" the girl in white replied, "She's your sister?"

"Yeah. I thought you knew," Yang continued, "After all, you met our parents."

The girl in white was shocked at hearing this. It didn't surprise her that a Faunus would marry a human but she didn't think that a mixed couple like that could have mixed children. She just naturally assumed that mixed couples would only have Faunus children. Though, going over the thought again, it sounded rather silly.

Before they could continue their discussion, all of the children in the room watched as Summer had entered the room with the cat Faunus child in her arms. She quickly noticed that the girl in white was now awake, and set the cat Faunus down on the other bed in the room. She made her way over to the girl, and asked, "How are you now child?"

The girl softly replied, "A little better."

Summer sighed with relief, and asked, "Do you have any idea where your parents might be?"

Suddenly the girl felt tears well up in her eyes as she answered, "My daddy…he disowned me when I left with my mommy. We were chased by those Grimm creatures, and she…she…"

By this time, the tears ran down the girl's face. This caused the two sisters to hug the girl comfortingly, with Yang saying, "I lost my mommy too. But everything is okay now."

A quick glance over at the cat Faunus child made them all realize that she was in a similar condition which Summer decided to explain. Apparently the cat Faunus was named Blake, and she was initially from Menagerie. Her parents were actually leaders of a Faunus group known as the White Fang which was determined to bring peace between humans and Faunus. However, her parents were killed by two people within her group, and she was smuggled to safety by a lady that she never met before. She had been living in the forest where they were found ever since.

"So she's an orphan like me?" The girl said after Summer had finished explaining.

"Yes," Summer sadly replied, "But we can change that."

The girl looked to the Faunus woman once more, "What do you mean?"

Summer smiled, "Well my husband and I had always thought of expanding our little family. So if you two so desire, we'd be happy to take you both in as our new daughters. But it's up to you whether you want to or not."

The two orphans looked to each other. Both were a little hesitant on the suggestion since the girl didn't always trust Faunus, and Blake didn't trust anyone. But their other choice was living at an orphanage where their chances of finding a family were slim. And here was a lovely couple that rescued them both, willing to adopt the girls into their family. So the decision became an easy one.

"It'd be nice to have a family like this," the girl said, answering for both of them as Blake simply smiled.

Summer's grin grew larger as she said, "In that case, welcome to the Xiao Long-Rose family Blake and…I'm sorry dear, what's your name?"

The girl smiled as she hugged her new mom, "Weiss. My name is Weiss. Thank you…mommy."


	2. Six years old, and four

Chapter 2

And so the new family life of the Xiao Long-Rose family had begun. It didn't take long for Weiss, and Blake to be officially adopted. The transition in the family from two daughters to four was certainly not an easy one. At least for all in the family apart from Ruby it was a trial for sure though this was because Ruby was still really young at the time. But eventually they found their way to fit in after a year had passed.

Weiss had a hard time adapting to having a Faunus mother, and two Faunus sisters. Especially with what her former father had taught her about the beings. But over time, she bonded well with them all thanks to spending time with Ruby. Though the little pup would sometimes refer to her new older sister as Ice Queen because she was from Atlas, and appeared rather pale.

Blake was more hesitant because she lost all of the people she initially trusted. And her feline instincts made her recoil around Summer, and Ruby frequently. Not to mention, some people in the White Fang taught her not to trust humans so she would sometimes cower away from Taiyang. She got better after spending more time with them. Though she didn't fully welcome them until one day, when she was six years old, all four children went to the park with their dad, and Uncle Qrow.

While Qrow seemed rather cool to Yang and Ruby, Weiss And Blake took a little more time warming up to him. Though they were young, the two figured that he wasn't really someone to be alone around children. This wasn't just because he would often smell like whiskey whenever they were in the same room. Whenever they were around him, they noticed some bad things happen around them all. Nothing too serious, but it was clear that bad luck followed him wherever he travelled.

Ruby And Weiss were playing on the jungle gym at the park of Patch. Thankfully Weiss had a new set of clothes that she was able to play in. After the girls were adopted, Summer wasted no time in buying new clothes for them since their old ones were too tattered. Thankfully it was easy to differentiate between the clothing because both girls stuck with clothing where the colors coincided with the colors of their names. Thus Weiss was wearing a white set of clothing which was almost like a dress, and Blake stuck with some basic black clothes similar to what Yang had.

Though while the younger siblings were playing in the jungle gym, Blake was sitting by herself on the swing set. She was feeling upset but to be honest she wasn't entirely sure why. Taiyang, And Qrow were talking over at a nearby bench so they didn't take notice. And the other two sisters weren't even in view of her so they couldn't see either. The only one that did notice was Yang who broke away from the other kids in the park to speak with her.

Yang sat on the swing next to her and said, "You want to play tag with us?"

Blake slowly shook her head, "No thanks."

Yang looked sadly at her younger sister, "Blake, what's wrong?"

Before the Faunus child could respond, she noticed a red headed kid walking towards the jungle gym. In fact, he was walking towards where Weiss and Ruby were currently standing. Eventually Yang followed where Blake was looking. Both girls knew what was going to happen when they saw the friends of the boy react with waiting amusement. As they made their way over to their younger sisters, the boy began to talk to them saying, "You know pets aren't allowed at the park."

Weiss, and Ruby didn't catch onto what the boy was saying so the older sister replied, "There aren't any pets around here."

"So this animal here is a stray?" the boy asked causing his friends behind him to laugh.

Now the girls caught onto what he meant. And needless to say, neither one of them were amused by the joke. This prompted Weiss to defend little Ruby, "Hey, that's my sister you jerk."

"She looks like an animal to me," the boy mocked again.

It didn't take long for Blake to jump to the defense of her sisters, "Hey leave them alone."

This time the boy turned his attention towards Blake and said, "Two strays? Maybe we should call pest control."

The friends behind the boy laughed at the remark and the two sisters notice Ruby beginning to cry. Weiss began to try and comfort her while Blake looked to her father and uncle. Both of whom had just noticed their child, and began walking over to see what was going on. However they began to hurry when they noticed something else. Blake turned to look back at the boy just in time to see Yang begin to hit him.

All the boy's friends did was watch in fear as Yang continued punching the boy. He fought back and managed to land a few hits on the blond child. But overall, it was clear that Yang was winning the fight. And Blake could've sworn she saw Yang's eyes turn red when she was swinging at the boy. It only stopped when they heard their dad call out, "Yang get off of him."

Taiyang came along and pulled Yang off of the boy as her sisters rallied around her. Meanwhile the friends all rallied to the boy who looked at Yang with a sense of betrayal. Rather than accepting help from his friends, the boy shoved them away. He looked like he was getting ready to fire more insults at the girls. But before he could, he was stopped by Qrow who gave him a fair warning, at least fair in his mind.

"I'll say this once so you know I'm being serious. You will leave my nieces alone and you won't make any attempt to bully them whatsoever. If I find out that you've been giving them trouble, you'll be dealing with me. And trust me when I say that you don't want to me to handle that situation. Now do us a favor, and piss off."

When he released the child, both he and his friends took off running out of fear. Even the four sisters were slightly startled by what their uncle just did. They never really saw him look and different from his usual 'cool guy' demeanor. Taiyang wasn't too happy with what Qrow did though, and gave him a chastising look. The dark haired man simply looked at his friend, and said, "Well someone had to teach him right from wrong."

Deciding not to argue, Taiyang simply shook his head disapprovingly, and took them all home. Needless to say it was an uncomfortable ride back since they all wanted to say something but instead chose silence. Thankfully the silence ended when they made it home. Of course it wasn't any of them that spoke first. As soon as Yang walked in the door, Summer noticed the marks on her, and asked, "What happened?"

Tai told the girls to wait upstairs in their room while he, and Qrow told the story. As they sat down on their beds, Blake turned to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. His punches were pretty pathetic," Yang said putting on a brave smile, "What about you three?"

"We're fine," Weiss answered with concern, "It's you we're worried about."

Slowly, the smile started to fade as Yang answered, "It wasn't right for him to insult you two like that."

That was when Ruby hugged her big sister, and said, "Thank you Yang."

The sisters all began hugging each other, but pulled away once someone opened their bedroom door. All four girls watched as their parents walked in the room to check on them. Qrow stood behind them with a flask in his hand already moving to his mouth. When Taiyang, and Summer glared at him, all he did was look back at them as if he wasn't understanding it as abnormal behavior. Summer decided to chastise him later and focus on the kids first. Shifting her attention to Yang, Summer asked, "Are you okay sweetie?"

"Don't worry mom. I taught him a lesson," Yang said smiling proudly.

Summer's look however made that smile disappear. However, the blond child simply continued, "I'm not sorry for what I did."

"We're not asking you to be," Taiyang replied, "In fact, we're proud that you stood up for your sisters."

All four girls looked at their father with surprise, and said, "You are?"

"We just want to make sure that no matter how bad things get, you'll always be there for each other," Summer said as she sat down on the bed next to the children, "Can you promise that?"

Yang smiles again, and said, "Yes mom."

"Good," Summer smiled with her, "Now go clean up. We're having dinner soon."

The girls all left to wash up after playing in the park. As they did, Blake felt something she never expected to since her parents died. She felt like she belonged with this family for once in her life. Even though three of the people were humans. Though that feeling subsided when she felt water splash on her face, and accidentally scratched Yang out of surprise. All she could do was look at her sister, and say, "Sorry."


	3. Seven years old, and five

Chapter 3

Every parent enjoys watching their children grow up but at the same time they also dread it. For the Xiao Long-Rose family, there were quite a few times where they couldn't wait for the girls to grow up. This was either because they wanted the shenanigans to end, or so they would be able to handle things better. Not to say that they had any major issues to the kids, though there were some that stood out the most. Today at the moment was an issue that Summer had when she was growing up: ear cleaning day.

Every child disliked having their ears cleaned. However for Ruby and Blake, it was much worse because of their extra pair of ears. This day in particular, Tai arrived home to find Weiss and Yang playing a game against each other. However, he couldn't find his other two daughters anywhere in the room. So when he first noticed the two, he said, "Hey girls, where are your sisters?"

The two were clearly way too focused to answer at first. Weiss and Yang were playing a racing game, and the two were so close to beating each other. However in the end, Yang won just by a small amount. Yang began cheering while Weiss gave a small pout. Eventually Yang noticed their dad in the back of the room, and said, "Hey dad."

"Hey girls, have you seen your sisters?" Tai asked once more.

"Yeah they're outside with mom," Yang answered as she pointed towards the backyard. Meanwhile Weiss found this as a good opportunity to hide her big sister's controller.

Tai began walking outside while the girls returned to their game. The first thing he noticed when he walked out to the backyard was his wife standing under a tree. He clearly didn't have to guess why since it was actually rather obvious what was going on. He knew that Ruby, and Blake were in the tree since Blake showed her how to do it so that they could both escape getting their Faunus ears cleaned out. Blake's first time with it was less than ideal, and Ruby being the youngest naturally followed her sister in opinion.

He began walking over as he heard Summer say, "Girls you need to cone down before you get hurt."

The only response they received was the two Faunus children crying out, "No!"

Tai walked until he was standing by Summer's side, and said, "Ear cleaning day again?"

Summer gave a nod, "And Ruby was just starting to get better with it."

However, before they continued talking, they heard some banging around the house. Both parents turned around to see Weiss apologizing as she was being chased by an angry Yang. Once again, not that much of a surprise to either adult. As the girls got older, they learned many thing about how their daughters. They noticed that Yang's anger was sometimes an issue, Blake would often sneak around the house, Weiss would behave more properly, and Ruby held on to her child-like innocence.

"I'll handle that if you can get them down," Summer negotiated.

Neither situation was easy to handle, and neither parent wanted to deal with it. But they had to otherwise it'd be up to Qrow to settle things. And last time he was left to watch the girls, they had to fix up the whole garage. So Tai simply nodded, and said, "Good luck."

"You too," Summer said as she walked inside.

Tai then turned his attention towards his Faunus daughters, and said, "You two will have to come down eventually before it starts to rain."

Both girls looked at each other with contemplation. The rain situation only happened once and that was the first day of war cleaning. Actually it was the first day of ear cleaning where they both hid in the tree to avoid it. Both parents waited inside for the girls to come down on their own but it eventually began raining heavily that day. Neither child got sick but they ended up walking back inside the house completely soaked. Since then, they learned when to come back inside which is usually when they get hungry, or when the weather was really bad.

This day was a summer day though, and showed no signs of raining any time soon, so Blake replied, "We will never come down here. You can't make us."

Tai sighed almost ready to admit defeat. However, he remembered something else as he glanced back inside. Throughout the years of raising each girl, Tai and Summer learned each child's weakness. Weiss was a bit of an OCD case, and when there was something out of place or when there was a mess, the snow child had to fix it immediately. Yang was in to anything action related and this could be coerced by exciting things. Ruby, and Blake however…

"Hey Summer, are those cookies done yet?" Tai called out, knowing that no cookies were being made, "I don't think Ruby is having any today."

Ruby's ears suddenly perked up, "Cookies?"

Blake began to panic for her sister, "Ruby no! It's a trap."

Tai then turned back around towards the house, "And is the tuna going to be ready in Rome for dinner?"

Blake felt her own resolve crumbling away at that statement? "Tuna?"

Now it was Ruby's turn to support her sister, "Stay strong Blake. We can get through this together."

That was when Tai knew that it was time to deliver the final blow, "Well if you two won't come down, I guess the rest of us will have the treats. Any leftovers will be for uncle Qrow."

"NO!" both girls cried as they jumped down from the tree.

Thankfully Tai saw this coming, and easily caught both children. He began carrying them back over his shoulders, and said, "Time to get this over with."

"Curse you gubitivilly," Ruby cried out in defeat.

"Gullibility," Blake corrected her sister.

"That too," Ruby added on.

As they made it inside, both Faunus kids noticed their human sisters getting chastise for what had occurred prior. However, they walked in just as they were saying their apologies to each other. Thus all attention was now diverted to the two being carried in by their father. Once Summer settled her matter, she looked over to the three, and said, "Okay, let's get this done."

"Big sisters, help us," Ruby cried out with pleading eyes accompanied by Blake's own request for aid.

Yang immediately jumped up from her seat, and said, "Big Sister number one coming to the rescue."

However before she could get very far, Summer stopped her by saying, "You interfere and you won't get any treats."

This made Yang freeze on the spot. Normally Yang wouldn't be so easy to win over with food in most cases. However, Summer has amazing culinary skills that could win over anyone, probably even the White Fang if she tried. And now she had to choose between helping her sisters and enjoying her mom's cooking. Eventually Yang made her choice, and said, "Sorry guys. I love you both but this is an opportunity I can't miss out on."

Both sisters turned to Weiss, hoping that she would do something to help. Instead all she did was say, "I'm not being part of this. I'm the good daughter."

"Traitors," Ruby callee out as the girls were taken up to another room.

The whole process didn't actually take that long. The biggest issue was restraining both girls so that they wouldn't do anything to hurt themselves. Especially after the one time when Blake was fidgeting too much. It was also the last time Tai asked for Qrow's help in something involving the girls considering he was a bad luck magnet. But when it was over, the parents would usually make some sort of treat for both girls, which started after the incident when Qrow helped.

When both Faunus children came down, they were welcomed to their favorite snacks. Until Qrow walked in with a light chuckle, and said, "I've never seen anyone gripe as much as the two of you at getting your ears cleaned out."

Blake just glared at the drunk, "That's because you don't have Faunus ears uncle Qrow."

Qrow laughed once more, "Touché."

The human girls even joined in on the laughing until they noticed Tai looking their way, "Why are you two laughing? You're next."

Immediately their smiles became frowns as they turned to look to their Faunus sisters for support. The smug grins on the cat, and wolf were a clear indication that they weren't helping anytime soon. It was also the last thing that both girls saw before they were taken up to the samsame room. Another casual day for the Xiao Long-Rose family.


	4. Eight years old, and six

Chapter 4

Like any mother, Summer couldn't help but admire how much her girls were growing up. She enjoyed watching how close of a bond they developed with each other. Thus there were many days where Summer would have a camera in her hand. And there were many moments that she was quick to capture whether it was a video, or a picture. However, after today, those moments would include one more member of the family.

This particular day consisted of her having to watch three of her daughters while the fourth was off with Tai on errands. It was a commonality that the family has come to accept with Ruby, odd as it may be. It wasn't that she was tired of spending time with her family every day, which absolutely wasn't true as she found it a treasure to spend time with them. It was more that she had too much energy that she wanted to burn off and she couldn't do that at home. That and her constant boredom made her want to get tasks done quickly.

So whenever one adult goes on an errand, Ruby would always be going with, sometimes accompanied by one of her sisters. However, it was decided by the family, or at least the adults of the family, that Qrow should only take the children if another adult was present as well. The kids only complied when they learned that Qrow's semblance makes him a magnet for bad luck. In the back of their minds, they had already guessed this fact based on how Tai, and Summer treated the kids like they were glass when Qrow was watching them. Though it felt like massive overreaction to them since any bad thing that happened when Qrow was around had only been minor, such as Ruby getting lost in a clothing store, Weiss scraping her knees when riding a bike, Blake catching her cat ear in the car door, and Yang losing some more strands of her hair than intended at the barber.

Thankfully, Qrow was busy so the day was rather quiet for Summer as she was watching Yang, Weiss, and Blake. Until they saw Tai walk in with the items that he gathered while off on an errand. Followed behind him was an excited Ruby. "Was the trip that exciting?" Summer asked as she noticed the two enter.

"Not exactly, but it was what we noticed when we got home," Tai said, allowing Ruby to rush past him to her mother.

"Mom, look what we found," Ruby said as she showed her mother what she was holding.

Summer almost wanted to run, and get a camera after seeing what was being presented to her. It was a small black and white corgi puppy which barely looked a year old. And it immediately captured the attention of Yang, and Weiss. Both of them rushed over to admire the adorable little dog, almost to the point that they nearly tackled Ruby to the ground after spotting it. "Oh my gosh it's so adorable," Weiss said as she began softly petting the puppy.

"Where did you find him?" Yang asked simply grinning admiringly at the dog.

"He was just in the middle of the street," Ruby answered, "Poor guy was almost hit by a car."

"Awww," both older sisters looked like they would start crying if the puppy was injured.

However, less enthusiastic was the third older sister who was standing behind her mother, "So you decided to bring a stray puppy here?"

"Why not?" Ruby said as she began walking closer to Blake with the puppy still in hand, "He's cute."

Blake recoiled away from her baby sister slightly though the latter didn't know why. Yang, and Weiss however were able to figure it out in a matter of seconds. They realized that Blake's cat side made her cautious around dogs, even puppies. And both couldn't help but grin mischievously at each other because of it. Now they have a way to get vengeance against the feline Faunus.

While all four girls were generally well behaved, Blake was certainly the more mischievous one. She had a habit of prancing those around her frequently, including her family. She promised to tone it down with her sisters, and parents. But then there were the days where they were left in the care of Qrow, and it was like a black cat had teamed up with some other unlucky symbol. So the sisters couldn't help but tease her. Weiss started first, "You scared of a wittle puppy?"

"Don't be dense," Blake retorted, "I'm not scared of a puppy."

"But you have to admit that he's adorable," Ruby pointed out.

Blake simply looked at her with a deadpan stare, "You and mom are the only canines I'll be around."

That was when Yang joined in, "Aw come on Blakey. Just pet him at least once."

Ruby joined in on the teasing by bringing the puppy closer, and imitating it, "I just want you to wuv me Bwake."

Blake retreated even more, "Get that mutt away from me!"

"Okay enough girls," Summer said as she stood between the Faunus siblings.

Both looked to the parent, and said, "Sorry mom."

Yang then grabbed the puppy from Ruby, and looked to her mother with pleading eyes, "Can we keep him mom?"

"A puppy is a big responsibility," Summer warmed the girls, expecting to deter them.

Instead Ruby and Weiss joined Yang at her sides so the three could all request together, "Pleeeeease?"

It was a day that both parents had expected to come at some point. Though all three adults had partially hoped that it wouldn't. Not because they didn't have the funds to care for a dog since all three had good income with Summer running solo missions, Tai working as an instructor at Signal, and Qrow being headmaster of the same academy. But based on how invested all three girls were, they felt willing to allow the puppy to stay, despite protests from Blake. So Summer gave her answer, "Okay but you are responsible for his well being. You have to take care of him, and you can't use him to pester your sister."

The three sisters cheered, and began to get things set up for the little puppy. Yang began looking for things that he could play with. Weiss gathered some treats, and a bed for him to lay down on, the bed because she assumed that their parents won't let them cuddle the little guy in their sleep, and Ruby got a collar and leash for the pup. Since it was just the three of them, Yang broke whatever silence there was, and said, "So we're totally using this little guy to get back at Blake right?"

Weiss, and Ruby quickly glanced at each other before turning to face their big sister and answered, "Yes."

As Weiss prepped the dog bed, she asked, "So what do we call him now?"

All three girls pondered in thought, and began tossing out name suggestions. Yang wanted to go with something to make him seem tough. Weiss chose names which she affiliated with a high status that were shot down. Eventually Ruby came up with a name that sounded like a good fit. A name she presented to the sisters, "How about Zwei?"

It took a couple seconds of thought but the girls all agreed on naming the corgi Zwei. When that was settled, they told their parents, and to commemorate the moment, Summer took a picture of the three girls holding the newest member of the Xiao Long-Rose family. For a second, she thought she noticed Blake looking at the little pup with something other than distrust, or fear. It looked as if she was adoring the pup for a second. That moment wasn't able to be captured on camera either because Blake noticed her mom watching her, or because Zwei caught her by surprise.

Needless to say, it was a moment that Summer wanted to catch, And so had made it her mission to try and capture it. In between trying to deal with Blake crawling up one of the adults like a cat climbing a tree to escape a dog. Of course, that was a moment that could be found on the mantle with the others as well.


	5. Nine years old, and seven

Chapter 5

Over time, Zwei seemed to bond well with the family. Of course he bond the closest with three out of four of the children. Though the closest bond of all was with Ruby, which was assumed by the sisters that it was because of the fact that she's a wolf Faunus. Either that or it was because Ruby found him first and thus the puppy trusts her more. Regardless of the reason, they were happy to have him around, at least most of the time they were.

This particular day had Yang, and Weiss under the watch of their father. Their mother was away with Blake, and Ruby running some errands. Qrow was around but he was fast asleep in his bedroom leaving his teammate alone with the girls. And after a couple hours of watching a movie, their dad was the same way on the couch. But both sisters were still awake, and now had nothing better to do.

So naturally they both decided to play with Zwei. However, the corgi would always make a habit of running around the house. So the girls would have to search all over for him and only some of the time they were successful. But those times were only when one of the Faunus relatives were in the house as well. "How can one small dog be so hard to find?" Weiss asked.

"Let's split up to find him faster," Yang suggested, "You check our bedroom, and I'll search the kitchen."

"Fine but don't just eat all of the snacks," Weiss requested as she left to the bedroom located upstairs.

While the Xiao Long Rose family actually does really well for themselves, they still try to live as frugally as possible. Which is why the girls all currently share one bedroom. Not that they were complaining about that fact, especially given their prior sleeping habits. Ruby was afraid to be alone in the dark, Weiss had really bad nightmares since she was first adopted, Blake could never fall asleep in silence after she was found, and Yang wanted to do whatever she could to be the protective big sister to all three of them.

It was also the first place to check for Zwei since he was frequently resting on Ruby's bed. However when Weiss went looking for him in the bedroom, she found at first glance that he wasn't there though he was at one point for sure. The evidence of that fact made Weiss freeze at the doorway. Because the evidence that Zwei was in the room initially was Ruby's favorite Beowolf plushie badly torn apart, and shredded pages all over the place from Blake's old storybook. Her thoughts were only interrupted when Yang walked in, and dropped the snacks she was eating as she said, "Weiss, please tell me that isn't what I think it is."

"Mom and dad will kill us," Weiss commented, "And our sisters will probably eat us alive for this."

As soon as they heard growling from the room across from theirs, they rushed towards the sound. This was because the room across from theirs belonged to their parents, and Zwei was never allowed to enter that room. Which is the main reason for them frantically searching for the dog before their dad woke up. They were successful but that didn't ease their fright. Considering the fact that they saw Zwei tugging on their mother's cloak from the bed post.

Both girls grabbed the dog, and the cloak as they rushed into their room. Weiss closed their door as Yang managed to pry the cloak from the dog's mouth. Unfortunately, it already had holes in it from when it was being tugged on from the bed post. "You can fix this, right?" Yang asked in a panicked tone.

A few years back, Weiss became interested in sewing due to watching a show explaining how certain types of dust can be woven into the fabric. So she began learning how to stitch, knit, and sew whatever she can. Which is actually why she has so many dresses and what she calls combat skirts. She was never able to add dust enhancements to any clothing though now she wished that she could. Because while Summer was certainly pleasant to be around most days, she was also scarier than the Grimm creatures when she was angry.

Thus why Weiss was in such a rush to gather all the scattered stuffing of Ruby's plushie as she answered her big sister, "Sure. I think I can do this."

"I believe in you sis," Yang said in an attempt to sound supportive despite the fear present in her voice.

However before they could even get started on the cloak, Zwei began to tug on it while it was still in Yang's hands. This caused Yang to tug back to avoid more damage to the cloth. Unfortunately, the corgi puppy was stronger than he looked. "Zwei no, drop it," Yang said as she pulled before turning to look at Weiss, "Please help me."

Weiss rushed to her sister's aid as she moved within sight of the dog, and began chastising him, "Zwei, bad dog!"

Unfortunately, her resolve immediately crumbled when she saw Zwei beginning to give her the sad puppy look, "Aw, it's okay."

"Weiss," Yang complained as she continued trying to get the cloak back.

"I'm sorry," Weiss replied defensively, "I can't help it when he looks that cute."

Yang groaned as she reached into her pocket. When she found what she was looking for, she removed her hand from her pocket to show that she was holding a dog whistle. While she was out running errands with her mom, and Ruby, she decided that it'd be a good idea to get it. Just in case Zwei was getting out of control. However she didn't tell the others because she didn't know if the whistle would affect Faunus as well. She began blowing into the whistle which caused Zwei to recoil, and release the cloak.

As soon as the pup released, Weiss began trying to get the rest of the cloak in Yang's hands. However she was interrupted when Blake appeared out of nowhere and tackled Yang. This led to the whistle being knocked out of Yang's reach, and Weiss dropping the cloak in surprise. Suddenly Ruby was quick to enter the bedroom as well, saying, "What was that awful noise?"

However, attention shifted when the Faunus siblings noticed the state of their room. "Did that dog just destroy one of my books?" Blake asked angrily.

Yang hesitated as she answered her sister, "No."

"Fluffy?" Ruby said softly as tears began to form in her eyes.

Weiss quickly rushed over to her little sister, and said, "I can fix it. I promise."

Ruby's mood changed almost immediately as she hugged Weiss happily, and said, "You're the best big sister ever."

"Hey!" Yang, and Blake exclaimed.

Before they could object further, all four girls heard the door close behind them. And all four were chilled to the core. However, only two of them were truly afraid because they knew that they were going to be in trouble. Because they already knew who was at the door and she was not happy. All they heard after the door close was a dark voice from the entrance saying, "What happened?"

Yang, and Weiss just glanced at each other trying to find the right words to say. Blake and Ruby on the other hand were slowly backing away from their sisters. The girls could tell that their father looked uneasy which was generally the case when dealing with an unhappy Summer Rose, probably also came with the fact that she was his team leader. Even Zwei looked terrified and tried to cuddle around Ruby for comfort. However, it was unlikely that he'd get any especially when Summer glanced over at him.

"Blake, I feel so cold," Ruby whispered before she felt her big sister hold her close.

Summer then proceeded to walk up to Yang who was still holding the cloak, and asked, "Is that my hood?"

Both girls glanced down at the cloak, and hesitantly answered, "Maybe."

Summer's angry glare made them change their answer to say yes, "I remember saying that you would be responsible for the dog if we kept him. Did you two seem to forget that fact?"

Yang and Weiss both looked on the ground with guilt all over their faces as they said, "We're sorry mom."

Summer's expression softened slightly as she knelt down in front of her daughters, and in a gentle tone said, "It's okay girls."

The human children looked at their mother with slight smiles while the Faunus girls were baffled. However they forgot that they were dealing with an angry wolf mother. And she wasn't going to let them off easy. Her expression hardened once more as she finished her statement, "Because you two are grounded until you fix everything that pup destroyed."

And with that statement, both girls began to pout as Yang said, "But mom-"

"No buts," Summer snapped back, silencing her daughters.

Ruby began to lightly snicker, "Butts."

When Summer looked towards her snickering child, Blake quickly covered Ruby's mouth to silence her. Both girls looked towards their father who said, "You two can go."

Needless to say both Faunus children were quick to leave the room when they were allowed. And after that day, it led to all four girls training Zwei better. This time they all joined in to train him, though Blake excluded herself for most of it. However Ruby convinced herself that Blake had a hand in training Zwei when a week later she caught Zwei working writing a story. Naturally the others wrote it off as Ruby playing games since Zwei was fast to hide everything and look like he was playing with a pen. Though out of the corner of her eye, Ruby saw Blake with a look on her face that showed either smugness, or proudness.


	6. Ten years old, and eight

Chapter 6

When it came to being bored, Ruby found many ways to find amusement. One of them was listening to a cool band that she came across when on an errand with her father. At least she thought they were a band, though what really mattered to her was the music quality. The songs really energized her and made her want to do something awesome. And that was what sparked her latest idea.

As soon as she was able to, she was quick to rush up to share her thought with her older sisters. She was delayed when her parents had her do chores around the house. Since one of those chores involved handling Zwei, it took a little longer than it should have. She only regained her focus when she thought she heard Weiss muttering something about wasting time. Once she was done, she rushed through the door, and said, "You Guys, I just had the greatest idea ever."

All three heads turned to look towards their baby sister. Yang, and Weiss were battling it out in a video game again with Yang taking a heavy lead. Blake was currently reading a book as usual, happily lost in her stories. Ruby once again lost focus as she tried to examine the book a little further since it looked familiar. However, her focus was brought back when Blake asked, "What was the idea?"

"Huh?" Ruby replied before remembering what she wanted to say, "Oh yeah. What if we started our own band?"

All three sisters looked at the wolf Faunus with curious confusion. Yang was the first to delve further into this, "What brought this idea up?"

"I was just listening to some awesome music, and I thought that it'd be cool to make some awesome music as well," Ruby answered, "You know, why not?"

"But why?" Weiss asked, though not entirely opposed to the idea.

"Well it wouldn't be too hard to do. Maybe a bit of practice but we can get it done. I could play the drums, Yang could take on the guitar, Weiss can be our singer, and Blake already has some musical talent."

Ruby's statement wasn't entirely inaccurate to be fair. She heard Weiss singing by herself a few times, and when their parents weren't around, she was often on the family piano playing a few things she learned from somewhere Ruby didn't know. Blake expressed an interest in playing the violin which led to her taking private lessons. And after Yang found their dad's old guitar, she learned how to play a few chords, though playing them correctly took a while especially when two of her sisters had super strong hearing. And while Ruby hadn't learned to play any instruments, she would often tap along with the beat of the percussion. To her, it sounded like the perfect set up for a band.

"Sounds awesome," Yang said as she set her controller aside, "I've been dying to rock out on dad's guitar for a while."

"I guess we can give it a shot if everyone's up to it," Weiss said as she followed Yang's actions, "After all, we are somewhat musically gifted."

Honestly, Weiss was perhaps more enthusiastic about the idea than Ruby was. Ever since she learned to play the piano, she had been dying to find someone to play music with. Sure she got to share her talent with Blake, but just one person wasn't enough for this Atlesian child. Playing with all three of her sisters was certainly something she'd be down for. But all they needed was for Blake to agree, which was why all three heads looked to their other sister.

"Fine," Blake sighed as she put her book down, "Just please nothing too…over the top."

"Girl band," Ruby said as the four rushed down to the garage.

Normally the garage was taken up by the Xiao Long-Rose family car, but Summer And Tai were out running errands. So they had free access to set up in the garage. It didn't take long since they decided that they didn't need the piano for this. They did find an old drum set which the girls were convinced was initially their uncle's, though it was still intact so they weren't completely sure. Once they were all set, they got to the next part: the costumes.

This part did take a while since while Weiss was good with sewing, she wasn't really fast with it. But she was able to get cool looks for all four girls such as a snazzy new hood for Ruby, a fancy hat for Blake, a jacket for Yang, and a new skirt for herself which were the biggest changes. Blake got the makeup done for all four children at the request of Ruby. While they got all that set up when their parents were home, they kept practicing while the grown ups were away.

As the weeks went by, they started getting better until they had actual songs ready. And all four girls couldn't help but marvel at their success. Though the most vocal of all of them was the oldest child Yang who immediately cried out, "You're not ready for our rock! We will melt your boooones!"

"Yeah!" all four girls paused when they heard an extra voice that definitely didn't sound like one of them.

They all turned to look towards the source, and found their parents at the doorway of the garage that led inside the house. Though instead of their mom holding the camera, they saw the device in the hands of their dad. And the camera was definitely recording so they caught everything that they were doing with proud parental smiles on their faces as well as what the four of them call the 'time to be embarrassing parents' grins. And Taiyang was quick to get started, "Alright, smile for the camera girls."

Yang was first to complain as she groaned, "Daaaad, we were trying to melt people's bones."

"You can do that and smile sweetie," Summer replied before looking at the next oldest child, "You sure you got enough eyeliner on your face Blake?"

"It was meant to make me cooler mom," Blake complained.

Tai then looked to the next child, "So why the frost blue colors for Weiss?"

"Ruby said that it worked better for me since it goes with my eyes," Weiss answered honestly without any complaint in her voice.

Finally Summer drew attention to Ruby who had rose pedals all around her. Ruby simply smiled cautiously, and said, "Sorry."

"Well since we're here," Tai began as he and Summer moved to face all four of their girls, still pointing at their daughters, "Would you mind giving us a private performance please?"

Yang groaned again, "You're the worst."


	7. Eleven years old, and nine

Chapter 7

Not every moment was remembered fondly amongst the family. There were times that they all had regretted ever occurring. Oddly enough, they never had a moment that they all disliked, though there were many they all did enjoy. This particular memory was perhaps the most chaotic for the family thus far. And it all started with a playful little joke, ending with what became known as the Great Prank War.

It started with Ruby placing a bucket of ice water over the bedroom door. An idea that she got from Blake, the mischievous sister, a while back. Thankfully Blake, and Yang were more than willing to help Ruby set up the prank since they obviously weren't the targets. This was a prank set up for Weiss, and it was basic enough that it might actually work. And it certainly did work when Weiss entered the bedroom, leading the bucket to splash on her head.

After her brief scream in surprised, the shivering girl watched as her sisters appeared from their hiding spots, and began pointing and laughing. The one laughing hardest of all was the little pup Ruby. The ladder that she found behind their door also indicated that the little wolf Faunus managed to set up the prank herself. She almost felt guilty thinking that Blake was responsible for the mischief until the laughing occurred. After Ruby calmed down a little, she pointed at Weiss and said, "Ice water for ice queen."

Weiss growled at the remark, "You wait little pup. I'll get justice on you soon."

Since Weiss was typically the more well-behaved of the three, it took her about a week to formulate a good plan. Also getting back at a person who has enhanced hearing and night vision was a pain by itself. Thankfully, Ruby was a little more naïve than the other Xiao Long-Rose children. And by the end of the week, Weiss had her plan to get vengeance. If only she knew what would happen later because of it.

Weiss was in the middle of helping her mom make some sweets for the others. Usually the snow haired child would adamantly protest that she dislikes sweets, even though Ruby actually found her hidden stash a couple months back. But she certainly has a talent for cooking that took a while to work at. This time she hid a little surprise in Ruby's cookies when Summer wasn't looking. And as expected, as soon as the cookies were done, Ruby sprinted downstairs shouting, "COOKIES!"

"Just one Ruby," Summer said, "We'll be eating soon."

Ruby grabbed one cookie, but as usual, she managed to sneak four more in her little hood. She managed to eat all five before Yang and and Blake even made it downstairs. However, when they saw their little sister, they began to worry. Because they noticed that Ruby's eyes were watering and not out of how delicious the cookies were. Just as they were about to ask Ruby what was wrong, the little wolf Faunus ran to the fridge and began drinking milk excessively.

"Jeez Rubes," Yang said as she walked over to the child, "Are you okay?"

Ruby stopped drinking the milk so she could breathe and began answering in between her panting, "Cookies…were burning…my mouth."

Blake grabbed one of the cookies, and began examining it. It took her a It took her a second to figure out the issue, "Mom did you confuse cinnamon with that spicy stuff?"

One of Ruby's favorite foods was cookies but her least favorite was anything spicy. For some reason, Ruby ended up being the only one in their family who was sensitive to spicy things, which was actually Yang's favorite. Weiss had a low tolerance for spice and Blake was unfazed by it. Even Summer had less of an issue with spicy foods than her daughters. Ruby was the only one that can't handle even the smallest amount of spice well.

At first it was thought to be an accident until Ruby noticed the smug look on Weiss's face. Then the other sisters noticed it as well. Weiss simply replied with, "Oops. Silly me. I must've gotten the ingredients mixed up. Sorry Ruby."

Ruby simply grumbled as she stomped off to her room. Weiss went back to the treats feeling proud of her accomplishment. The older sisters however took in the whole situation and walked off to the living room to speak in private. Once they were alone, Blake began speaking, "This feels like it could get ugly quick."

"Yeah," Yang replied looking concerned before her expression changed to excitement, "You want to watch how this goes?"

Blake smiled with equal enthusiasm, "I'll get the popcorn if you get the soda."

The pranks between Ruby and Weiss went on for a while. And as time went on, the pranks became more frequent. Some of them were even pretty elaborate for girls their age. But eventually things went too far and their parents ended up getting simultaneously caught in the crossfire of the pranks. So when all four girls were summoned to the living room to discuss matters, it was agreed that the pranks would stop now.

Blake and Yang were the first ones in the living room while Ruby and Weiss entered afterward. However the state of the two younger sisters shocked the older two. Ruby's hair was a poofy mess as if she had been struck by lightning. Weiss on the other hand was covered from head to toe in soot which thankfully didn't look like it would stain. Both older sisters requested an explanation as to why they looked like that.

"Too much static in the room," Ruby answered as she felt a slight jolt from the remaining static running through her system.

"Dust experiment gone wrong," Weiss replied as she brushed off the soot, with no success.

Obviously, they both knew that it was at least partially a lie. Ruby is very sensitive to electricity after she was shocked on her wolf ear once so she avoids doing anything that'd cause her to get shocked. And Weiss did enjoy playing with Dust but she was always careful not to do anything too dangerous with it. But it was clear from their expressions that they didn't want to say what was really going on. Not that their attempts to hide the truth really mattered since Summer and Tai knew what was going on.

"Girls, this prank war of yours has to end now," Tai commanded, "We already had to replace a lot of things in the house, and now Zwei is chewing on practically everything."

For a second, both girls looked at each other with confusion. Neither one of them had encouraged Zwei to treat everything around him as a chew toy since the incident a couple of years ago. It was something they all agreed to work on to avoid losing their things, and destroying their mom's hood again. So when both Ruby and Weiss noticed their items being damaged, unknowingly by Zwei, they had assumed that it was done by the other sister. Since Blake was more discrete with her mischief, all three girls turned to look at their feline sister sitting on the end of the couch.

However, before the younger girls could scold her on Zwei, Summer looked at them all while firmly stating, "The pranks end now. Understood?"

"Yes mama," all four girls replied simultaneously.

Once the discussion was finished, all four girls left to their room. Both of the younger sisters were apologizing to each other for the pranks after already reaching the conclusion that they had went too far. Little did they know, Weiss had forgotten that she had hung a bucket of water mixed with ice and salt over the door of the bedroom before coming downstairs. So it surprised them all when Ruby opened the door and immediately got soaked. The shivering wolf Faunus was immediately surrounded by her older siblings covering her with towels while Weiss apologized for the last prank. Though in the back of her mind, one thought was present, Now that is ice water.


End file.
